


Tree

by Cats_and_Fanfiction



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Am I overdoing tags?, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Inspiration comes at the worst times, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Originally Posted on Miraculous Amino, Poor Mari, Regret, So much for homework, Woops, Words shouldn't have been said, Written for a Challenge, didn't need a heart anyways, oof, poor sunshine child, proposal, tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_and_Fanfiction/pseuds/Cats_and_Fanfiction
Summary: It's been a few months since that incident and Nino knew for a fact Adrien needed to come out into the world once more, and not just for groceries and his job. So he was sure to remind himself that it was all for Adrien’s good every time he was ignored by the not so happy sunshine child, which is a complete understatement, to be honest......After what seemed like years of trying to convince the silent and sad boy to get up Nino succeeded in getting him out of the house. What Nino didn’t know was that taking him there wasn’t the best idea by a longshot. It’d only break his friend more. So much more.





	Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys I know I’ve been inactive for awhile now and I’m really sorry, truly I am. And I know that a silly one-shot can’t make it up to you guys but I will try to rapid post to make up for some lost time. Anyhow, I want to dedicate this to my friend Artemis on Amino for some of the inspiration in this story and AkumatizedPancakes on Amino for the prompt. Thank you, guys. And of course all my followers for motivating me to write this and post it as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy!

Nino knew for a fact Adrien needed to come out into the world once more, and not just for groceries and his job. So he was sure to remind himself that it was all for Adrien’s good every time he was ignored by the not so happy sunshine child, which is a complete understatement, to be honest.

“C’mon dude the sun is shining. It’s a beautiful day outside!” Nino said as he yanked the blankets back and opened the blinds and windows.

After what seemed like years of trying to convince the silent and sad boy to get up Nino succeeded in getting him out of the house. What Nino didn’t know was that taking him there wasn’t the best idea by a longshot. It’d only break his friend more. So much more.

 

•°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°•

 

_**A year ago:** _

 

Her giggle made him want to ditch his plans right then and there. It made him want to stop his tracks and just say it.

“Where are you taking me, mon chaton?” she questioned a hint of teasing in her voice.

He looked back at her, “It’s a surprise, Princess. If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise though.” He saw her spread her fingers little, giving a slight peephole for her to look through. “No peeking!”

Another giggle. “Alright alright.” She closed the space between her fingers, covering her sight completely, letting herself be led.

He looked to see how far away they were. Almost there thank goodness, he thought as he held her hand. He stopped directly under the shade of the tree. A few leaves fell into her hair and probably his too, he was sure. “Alright, you can uncover your eyes now.”

She removed her hand from her eyes looking around at the little scene he had set up for her. The tiny fairy lights hidden within the branches and leaves. “Adrien it’s beautiful...” She smiled as she turned to face him.

“I haven’t even realized with you standing here, Princess.”

Her smile grew and she stood on her tiptoes as she reached to pluck a leaf out of his hair. She pressed a small kiss to his nose. “But why the big hush? We always come here.”

He took this whole scene in with her in front of him, with him in front of their meeting spot.

She laughed. “Are there leaves in my hair too?” She asked as she tried to cover up the powder pink blush on her skin that came from being under his gaze.

“Yeah, but it’s just I love you Marinette.”

“I love you too, Adrien.” She took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

He pressed a kiss to her hand. Now’s the time he thought wishing he had set up a camera or two. He bent down on one knee.

Her smile quickly shrunk into a small “O” and a gasp escaped her lips. “A-Adrien?”

He took a big breath and began staring into the eyes of the woman who he had loved since the day he had started public school. “Marinette I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Make our own new adventures and dreams together. I want to wake up next to you every day, every morning and I want you to be the last thing I see before i close my eyes at night. And dear lord heaven help a fool who falls in love with you and to say I fell in love with you doesn’t even begin to cover it. Because I felt myself begin to love you twice over now and so many more times. Since you fell out of the sky I seriously thought angels were real and I still do whenever you laugh. I want to fight by your side, be by your side, till death do we part. And oh god who am I kidding? Not even then will I stop loving you. And I know we’ve had our ups and downs through this rollercoaster called love and life. But I don’t think I ever want to get off. I want to be your player 2, your partner, your best friend, your Chat to your Ladybug. So please will you do me the biggest honor and make me the happiest man in all of the world-no in all of the universe, and marry me?”

Marinette knelt down to Adrien and kissed him with passion, knocking him down to the grass.

“You still haven’t answered me,” Adrien said leaning his forehead against hers.

Marinette giggled, “Of course, I will silly kitten.”

Adrien wiped the tear that was sliding down her cheek and reclaimed her lips once more.

 

•°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°•

 

_**Three months ago:** _

 

“Adrien?” She turned him over so she could see his face. “Oh minou.” She kissed his nose and hugged him.

Adrien wiped his eyes with his hands and tried to smile. “Hello, buginette.”

“Have you been crying?” Her eyes filled with concern and sympathy blended together. She moved a hair out of his face.

“No-I-yes. We’ve had enough waterworks. Sorry.” He said getting up and gathering his things so they could go.

Marinette trailed behind him as they made their way closer to the front door. “Adrien there’s nothing to be sorry for you’re human-”

“I do hope Alya brings that bowl of mac and cheese again.” He said cutting her off as he put on his coat.

“Adrien do you want to-” Marinette began only to be put on pause once more.

“Or maybe that amazing egg salad.”

“Kitty-”

“We should go now. Sorry for holding us up. Come on.” He kissed her quickly on the lips before starting to unlock the front door.

“Adrien talk to me!” She lowered his hand from the top lock.

“I am.” He gave her his old model smile again. “See. Right now-”

“You know that’s not what I meant. Don’t give me that old model smile.” She put a hand on his chest. “Why were you crying?” She asked softly looking into his glassy green eyes.

He removed her hand from his chest gently, looking at the ground for a second. He met her gaze once more, “I don’t deserve your time, Princess.” He sighed.

“I’ll be the one to decide that,” She replied calmly.

He looked at their shoes and stepped back, “So you can leave me like they did?” He said under his breath. “My father didn’t believe I was worth his time. My mother tolerated me for a while.”

“Chaton I’ll never leave-”

He forced a laugh that was more like a sob threatening to escape, “That’s what she said to. But apparently, she’d had enough. That’s why she DID leave me. Alone.”

“Chato-”

“You’ve probably had enough too. Well, you can go Mari. I won’t hold it against you.” He sniffed and opened the front door. “I’m used to it by now. I’ll be fine.” He took a step so she took one back, out of the apartment. “I don’t need to you.”

She grabbed his hand and lifted his chin up so he’d face her. “You don’t mean that.” Her voice wobbly like an untrained acrobat on a tightrope.

He slipped his hand out from her hold and looked at her expressionless, “It’s ok Mari. You can go.”

“Adrien stop it!” She took a shaky breath, “You’re scaring me.”

“Why? It’s all true. And you hate liars.”

“How could you? Use my own opinions against me! You’re not a liar.”

“It’s easy once you learn.” He chuckled darkly tears slipping down his cheeks once more.

“Adrien Agreste!” She tried to step forward but he began to close the door.

“You’ll be late. Bye Marinette. Tell them I say ‘hi’.”

“You can’t be-” Her eyes went wide as she saw him start to close the door once more. “A-Adrien!” She stuck her foot in the space between the door and the door frame.

“Maybe we’ll see each other soon. Someday.” He moved her foot easily.

“Stop it!” She cried as he began to close the distance between the door frame and the door.

“Goodbye, My Lady.” He closed the door and locked it, top lock and all.

He heard her hit the door. “Let me in! Adrien! Please talk to me! Please! Chaton!” Her sobs grew as time went by.

He stayed there leaning against the door. After a few hours, he heard her finally get escorted away. Plagg came to the broken chosen.

“Kid.”

Adrien looked up at the kwami, “I’m sure Fu won’t have as much cheese. It’s fine to take some. I won’t eat it.” Another dark chuckle.

“Kid listen.”

“Right the ring.” He began to take off the miraculous.

“Adrien surely you’re not really going to do this. Just think this through.”

“I hope you have a good time from here on out.”

The kwami looked at him with bewilderment and hurt across his face. “Congratulations, you’ve pushed everyone who’s ever cared about you away.”

Adrien took off the ring, Plagg disappearing into the miraculous. Adrien stared at the jewelry in his hands, finally getting up placing it in his nightstand drawer.

 

•°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°• •°•

 

_**Present:** _

 

Adrien stared at the tree with mixed emotions. It looked like pain? Grief? Guilt? Melancholy? Nino couldn’t quite place his fingers on it, but seeing Adrien like that, it made Nino hurt too.

“It s...ve...en...m,” Adrien mumbled.

“What?” Nino rushed to the blonde as he fell to his knees and looked at his shaking hands.

“It should’ve been me,” Adrien repeated his shoulders starting to shake.

“Bro-” Nino hugged his friend, not knowing what else to do.

“I should’ve been hit. Not her. Never her.” Adrien cried into Nino’s shirt.

“Don’t say that,” Nino said not wanting to think of it.

“It’s my fault she was hit. She was distracted... Be-because” He pulled away from Nino and stared up at the tree, with its partially bare branches and memories. Memories of her.

“The-”

“Now she’s-she’s” Adrien started to cry harder.

“There’s still a chance, Adrien.”

Adrien turned to face Nino, “I haven’t even gone to visit her, and she could go any second.” Adrien wiped his nose on his sleeve.

“We can go now if you’d like.” Nino’s phone rang then.

A call from Alya. She was crying, she said it was all over. The curtains had closed on their bluenette friend. The funeral would be soon.

Adrien cried till he was reduced to only heavy breathing and dry sobs with the occasional hiccup. Brown and orange leaves in his hair. Nino didn’t bother to pick them out, only tried to comfort Adrien as best as he could.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so that was a lot. Remember darlings comments! And your advice on what can make it better! I love hearing what you thought of it! Till next time loves!


End file.
